Demolition Boys
by LycoX
Summary: Ordered by the Court and their families to get jobs lest they are forced to deal with horrible consequences, teenagers Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn do exactly that. Though perhaps said job isn't what anyone might have had in mind!


**Demolition Boys**

 **Disclaimer: I blame my lovely friend Abby Yang's Twitter for invoking a desire to see more Queen family fluff.**

* * *

"Ah, congratulations my young friends, for you are both hired here at Knyazev Demolitions!" Happily declared a bearded Russian male by the name of Anatoly Knyazev.

17 year olds Oliver 'Ollie' Queen and Tommy Merlyn, sons of the richest families in Star City, Washington respectively, both looked at one another and then at the bearded man in surprise. As they hadn't been expecting this at all! "Wait..." Began Oliver in confusion.

"That's it? No applications, interviews, or whatever else that's needed for applying for a new job? We're automatically in?" Finished an equally confused Tommy.

"Of course! No need for such things my young friends! At least, not right now as such things can be dealt with later, yes?"

"Uhh..."

"Sure, why not." Finished Oliver this time.

But then he had a thought. "Is this cause of who we are? Having us working for you helps give you instant amounts of PR?"

Anatoly just laughed. "Trust me, young Oliver, I do not need more PR. I do not even get what you are saying by with this whole 'who we are' business. I need many workers, ones who are very good, nothing more. Especially when Demolition in this part of city is high in demand! Not expect it but much money to be made in such a fortunate thing!" Informed the man who in another life had been a Mobster until realizing that it was better to not be a Mobster where his life expectancy was concerned.

The two boys looked at one another in surprise as they both thought about how the Glades had been effectively destroyed by an unexpected Earthquake a few months ago. For some reason though, no one wanted the job of getting rid of the buildings in the area despite the fact that even those still standing weren't liveable in any form. The fact this guy doesn't seem to know who they are seemed odd and perhaps suspicious but they would go with it until something happened that forced them to haul ass. And hopefully, very hopefully at that, working here until such a time will have fufilled not only the court order but the order of their families as well! "Well, that works for us!" Tommy told him cheerfully with Oliver nodding in agreement.

"Excellent, now we can begin lesson in how to make explosives."

One could hear a cricket in the area with the amount of silence that response garnered. "Uhh, dude, I don't think any of us heard you right." Oliver told him bluntly, earning a chuckle from the older man.

"No, you heard right. No worries there my young friend. Part of Demolition is making things go boom, yes?"

"Yeah, but don't you usually buy the stuff needed for that kind of thing?"

"Of course! But why do that when making explosives ourselves is much cheaper then going to company that ask many questions, hmm? Such thing is hassle and less hassle the better in view."

Both boys looked doubtful of this. "Come now, learning to make explosives is valuable learning experience in life. Trust me on this my young friends."

The two looked at one another and had a silent conversation with one another before looking back at their new boss. "Alright, we're in." Declared Oliver with a grin.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Added Tommy with a grin of his own as the fathers of the two boys both suddenly felt a cold chill down their backs.

As if a terrible mistake had just been made. But what it was, neither man could quite figure out. "Otlichno! Now let us get started!"

 **Several Hours Later**

Happily making his way into the room Anatoly had taken the two new hires into to practice their explosive making skills, he came upon the two finishing up the last bits of their explosives. Both had black patches on their faces and in Tommy's case, his eyebrows were singed. "And how are my two new hires, hmm?"

"Uhh… Fine, I guess?"

"I got my eyebrows singed! Plus, we used up all the steel re-inforced barrels you left us."

"Well, no one ever said that making explosives to make things go boom was ever easy, hmm? Important thing is, you both and building did not go boom in learning your new skill." Declared the man in that happy, easy going nature of his.

Naturally, both paled at the thought of having blown themselves up without meaning too. Though why it had only occurred to either of them was anyone's guess! "Come, let us see how your bombs do."

Gently picking up their latest explosive devices, the two boys followed Anatoly to two building three blocks away from the Knyazev Demolitions building. "Oliver, place yours in center of building to left. Tommy, yours in middle of building to right and then you both return to my side." Ordered the man with a strong hint of eager anticipation in his voice.

Both quickly did so and soon came back to his side. "Now, I believe we should back up good distance."

Nervously, they did until they were half a block away. "Now, make buildings go boom my friends!"

"Boy if our dads could see us now."

"Oh yeah, they'd have heart attacks." Chuckled Oliver and then on the count of 3, the two hit the button to make their bombs go boom!

And go boom they did, not to mention quite loudly at that! "WHOA! BEST DAY EVER!" Shouted Tommy excitedly.

"WHAT!? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!?"

Oh yes, the loudness had definitely caused temporary deafness! Which might be why neither had realized Anatoly was laughing his ass off and declaring that hiring the two of them was the best thing he'd done since starting his business! "This truly is land of opportunity!"

 _Should probably invest in protection for ears though. For hearing is bad! Hopefully not permanent._

Thankfully, the hearing of all three would come back to them nearly two hours later. Though Anatoly thought it was a good idea that neither of the boys tell their families what exactly it is they're doing now. Something both agreed on and would tell their families they are working in construction and the first day just happened to be rather dirty! Not too surprisingly, both would end up becoming Anatoly's best Demolitions team in the whole state within six months. Something that earned them high ranking positions in the man's small but growing company as well. Unfortunately, their secret would end up being discovered thanks to a commercial Anatoly was able to have made and needless to say, certain family members were none too happy!

But as the boys reasonably argued, they had done as told so they couldn't get into any trouble over it! And while the main base of operations would always be in Star, Anatoly would open branches of the company in other parts of the US as his company grew. Two of those branches even being ran by Oliver and Tommy as well much to the chagrin of their respective parents! Who thought they were better suited to jobs in the family companies despite the fact they were easily making a whole lot of bank when it came to making stuff go boom!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Pointless but fun none the less! Otlichno is Russian for 'Excellent'. Or so says Google Translate anyhow!**


End file.
